Family Ties
by HorseGirl339
Summary: What if Katniss figured out her feelings for Peeta earlier? what if things were different? I suck at summaries, my first story please read!
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Family Ties

KATNISS POV

District Twelve yep that's where I live in the seam part of town I'm not part of the elite family that is the merchants. I live with my sister Prim and my mother who isn't really even living, if she wouldn't blink you'd think she's dead. After my father died in the mines she's been off in space forcing me to provide for Prim and myself. It's the reaping day and it's prim's first year and my fifth hopefully the odds are in our favor, though prim's name being in the bowl once and mine who knows how many times. When I roll over in my bed I look out the wind to see the sun just barely over the tree line 6:30 AM , time to hunt I think. I hop out of bed and head for my closet holding my regular hunting clothes.

After I get dressed I tip toe down the stairs and out the back door towards the woods, down my regular path I jog to get to the supposed electric fence that's never on. I sneak under the fence to the hollow log that holds my bow and arrows and toward Gale and I's regular meeting spot. As I perch under the rock and wait for my hunting partner I listen to the sound of the forest and the game waking up, it's not till I hear a snap that my head whips toward the sound. When I lock eyes with the 5'8 brown haired , green eyed , 16 year old that has come to be my hunting partner do I relax. " Hey catnip " greets Gale " hey Gale " I greet back casually " ready to hunt?" he asks " yep " I say and hop up from my sitting position. We walk along our daily path and cut down the snares and catch a few rabbits and squirrels along the way , it's about 9:30 when I see a turkey and shoot it down with ease. "Ugh" huffs Gale as we sit down on a hill " sleepy Gale?" I joke "nope you " he replies " not even a little " I resort " okay hungry" he says and pulls out a roll of bread " oh my god! Gale is this real!" I say with disbelief " uh huh got it from sae before I came here" he replies while splitting the roll in half and handing one half to me. As I bite into the roll I hear Gale say " and may the odds be!" " ever in your favor!" I complete mocking our escort Effie Trinket when we both double over laughing I think of the idiocy of us laughing about two children getting picked to fight 22 other children to the death. Gale and I say our goodbyes and head toward our houses to prepare for the reaping , as I walk into my house I see my mother braiding Prim's hair a good day I think to myself.

I walk over to them " you look beautiful my little duck" I say " thanks Katniss " she replies "I laid a dress out for you dear" says my mother " ok " I say blandly and head up the stairs . I scoff thinking about my mother sure you lay a dress out for me the day I could be shipped off to kill helpless children but when I'm living safely trying to provide for my 12 year old sister you sit there like some insane person off in another world. When I reach my room I see a pale blue short sleeve knee length dress laying on my bed, I undress and sit in the bucket and wash my hair and body and then slip on the dress and braid my hair in its usual braid. I walk down the stairs to see my mother and Prim sitting on our torn up couch patiently waiting for my return " ready little duck?" I question my sister " yea " she replies timidly I feel bad for her but there's nothing I can do to comfort her because comforting is not my strong suit. We exit the house and walk down the gravel path toward the justice building and see a large crowd of children in line to sign up, my mother goes to stand with the shaking parents while the older kids stand rock solid but with fear evident in there eyes as well as the younger kids shaking violently looking like they saw a wild dog waiting around the edges.

I turn to my sister " it's time to get checked in ok?" I try to say gentle but it coming out raspy she only nods her head slowly , we walk to the line and in about 10 minutes we are at the front " I'll go first ok " I say and step towards the peace keeper as she screams " next!" I place my index finger toward her as she pricks it I see prim wince " it only hurts a little" I say to her she nods and walks up to the woman and holds out her finger and gets it pricked and then she's escorted to the twelve her old section. Then I'm escorted to my section and turn my head to see Gale in guys section I flash him a crooked smile and he mouths " may the odds " " be ever in your favor" I mouth back. All to soon I hear the click of heels echo across the crowd and look up to see Effie Trinket in a hot pink feathery outfit that to me looks like a dead bird, she stops at the microphone and taps it and speaks " hello the time has come to select one male and one female tribute for the honor of representing district twelve in the seventy fourth annual hunger games" with a sickly sweet tone that only capitol residence would have.

" Now a video all way from the capitol" she says and claps although she's the only one who claps and our only victor looks at her like she's got four heads, the video starts telling us about the dark ages and the war followed by how the people rose from the ashes and how it was decreed that 24 children would be ripped from their hometowns thrown into an arena forced to kill each other , ok maybe that's my interpretations of it but it pretty much sums it up. Effie claps once more and again the only one who claps she turns toward the microphone, " that was just lovely " she smiles brightly and it makes me want to vomit right there but I suppress the feeling " and now time to select our female tribute" says Effie she turns and walks to the bowl containing the girls names and plucks on from the bowl and marches back to the microphone " Primrose Everdeen!" . The name makes my heart stop no not her anyone but her I turn my head to my little sister to see her walk out of the crowd " Prim!" I screech she turns her head to me before a peace keeper grabs her arm and one grabs mine trying to pull me away from my little sister about to be taken to her death. At the last second a thought comes to me I can take her place sure it's my own death but at least she has her whole life ahead of her " I VOULNTEER!" I scream as it echo's across the crowd Prim's eyes grow wide at the realization of what I just said or more like yelled on national television confusion settles over the crowd unsure if I said what I just said " I volunteer as tribute!" I say once more to assure the crowd and myself of what I just said.

The peace keeper on the other side of me grabs my other arm and pushes me toward the stage as Prim launches herself at me I bend down and say " Prim go find mom it will be ok I promise go find mom" I see Gale walk out of the crowd of boys and pick her up over his shoulder as she screams "no!" and then I'm led to the stage and climb the stairs to have Effie grab my shoulders and lead me to the microphone " what's your name dear " she says cheerily " Katniss Everdeen " I say I little more boldly than I feel " well Katniss you are district twelve's very first volunteer!" Effie gushes and claps while the crowd presses three fingers to their lips and to the air. Effie breaks the silence " and now for the boys" Effie says and picks up an name from the boys bowl and prances back to the microphone " Peeta Mellark!" Effie shouts that name sounds familiar. I look to my right to see a stocky blond haired boy with deep blue eyes and then I remember, Peeta he's the one who threw me the bread all those years ago and I never forgot I always wanted to thank him but I chickened out which made me mad that one boy can turn my world upside down and now we have to kill each other. I hate to say it but I hope someone else kills him so I don't have to he's just so nice, and I'll admit I had a crush on him the year before my father died so that just makes it worse. He makes his way up the stage looking like a lost puppy, Effie speaks up" a round of applause for our tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" as Effie claps peace keepers escort us into the justice building .

Prim bursts through the room and launches herself at me " Katniss you can't go!" Prim sobs " I have to you have your whole life ahead of you" I say gently , Prim just sobs histerically in my shoulder I look to my mother " you can't leave her do you understand " I say my voice rising " ok " she replies a little to casually " no this is serious you can't leave her !" I say loudly hurt flashes across my mother's eyes but right now I don't care she has to understand " I promise I won't leave " she says cofinadently. Peace keepers burst through the door and pull my mother and sister out the door I take a long look at both of them burning their faces in my mind, next walks in Gale and I immideatly jump into his arms sure I've thought about dating Gale but I just don't like him like that."Gale you have to take care of them" I say stepping out of the embrace " I will I promise catnip" he says in a deep tone and all to soon peace keepers escrt him out of the room and soon enough me , they lead me down the hall where I see Peeta,Effie, and Haymitch we head toward the open door of the train but here Effie say " oh my god!"...


	2. Chapter 2 The Capitol

Family Ties Part 2

We hear Effie say " oh my god!" I look to my right just in time to see our now mentor Haymitch fall on his face, at first I feel bad that had to hurt but then I start to laugh and Peeta gives me an odd look like he can't believe I laughed at first I want to slap him for giving me that look but soon enough he starts to laugh. Effie though just huffs " hmph you to need to learn manners!" she says while flicking her fan at us which only makes me laugh harder because of her and the fact that I never do this except for when I'm with Gale it's foreign but it feels good to laugh, I think I might as well before I die. Avoxs pick Haymitch up and basically drag him on the train and to his room, Peeta and I stop laughing and board the train as I step on the silver doors open up to show what I assume is the dining room or dining car as Effie states cheerily.

Effie escorts both of us to our rooms and tells us dinner is at six I nearly slap her and I think to myself ok not good Katniss desire to slap to people in a day not a good people person, I sit down on the soft bed and look around the dark green walls and dresser that Effie said was mahogany which I had no idea what she was taking about but she just pointed to the dresser with that fan of hers. I end up falling asleep on the soft bed but awake a few hours later wondering why I was woken up my mother doesn't wake me up, I then remember the reaping , volunteering, and leaving district twelve I look up to see a red haired girl with a note in her hand an avox I think. Taking the note I open it and read it " you have been requested in the dining card" I look to the girl " thank you" I say she only nods and walks out, I get up and head for the dining car don't want a lecture from Effie I think and chuckle thinking about it. Walking down the train I find the dining car and see the boys and Effie sitting at the table just starting to eat, I walk through the silver door " There you are!" Effie gushes " bout time sweetheart thought the woman was gonna talk my ear off" says Haymitch " hmph" huffs Effie and smacks him with her fan I nearly laugh again as I sit down in a chair next to Peeta.

"Hey Katniss " hi Peeta" I say a little coldly Peeta looks hurt but I'm tied up thinking about how I can make a hi sound mean, I'm snapped back to reality when I hear Haymitch mutter" take that damn fan away from that woman" I gave Effie a look as she says" well tonight's dish is herb crusted salmon and for dessert chocolate covered strawberry's " she says swinging her fan for emphasis. Haymitch grabs her hand " take my eye out with that thing" He spits harshly " manners!" she huffs and smacks him with her fan again and he just groans, I silently chuckle and I look over to see Peeta smirking. After dinner I retire to my room after making sure Haymitch doesn't murder Effie while Peeta and I are gone, I walk to my closet and pull open the double doors and see a collection of night gowns I pick a pale yellow with green vines I pull it over my head and lie down on the bed I then drift off to a deep sleep. I wake to a banging on my door " Katniss wake up! It's a big big day!" Effie screeches I rub my head great wakeup call I think I get up and put on my dress from the reaping and head toward the dining car, I walk in to the avoxs serving breakfast " ahh thought I was going to have to come get you" Effie chirps " if she keeps having to wake you up like that I'm gonna have one hell of a week sweetheart" Haymitch adds I chuckle thinking about how waking up with a hangover everyday can be worse than waking up to someone banging on a door but I shrug it off.

After breakfast I see Peeta jump up like his chair was electric " there it is " he says slightly scared and slightly excited he walks up to the window and starts to wave " now he knows what he's doing" I look over to Haymitch " you got some work to do sweetheart he's got it going for him" he says. I stand and walk over to the window and start to wave at first Peeta looks surprised which is the third time he's gave me that look in two days " I'm not evil I can be nice when I want" I say boldly " I didn't think that I just thought you weren't a people person it's nice to see you being friendly" he states " well don't get used to it this doesn't happen very often " I say blandly he just chuckles and continues waving. Soon the peace keepers escort us to the training center, they hand me a paper dress and tell me to get changed and my prep team will be in soon. I hear the door click I look up to see a guy walk in about 5'3 with black and orange hair " hi my names Flavius " the guy known as Flavius says next walks in a scary looking woman with blonde hair and green stripes in it " my name's Venia" the crazy woman says and a woman walks in behind her with short brown hair who apart from the ones known as Flavius and Venia this one looks normal " and my name's Octavia and we are your prep team " she says sweetly. My prep team as they call themselves pluck,scrub, and rip my hair of my body until my skin looks like a pink frosted cake that we rarely see in district twelve " your ready for Cinna !" exclaim's Flavius and they all flood out like a pack of wolves came running up behind me.

I lie there on the metal table until I hear a click I snap up to see a man about 5'7 with black curly hair walk in " your fine I'm Cinna I'll be your stylist " he says and I'm surprised not to hear a capitol ascent oh so he's here to make me presentable I think " so you're here to make me look pretty" I state lamely " erm.. I was thinking along the lines of gorgeous I just don't think someone brave enough to volunteer for their sister shouldn't be naked covered in coal dust" he says chuckling at the end. Thank god I think I was worried about him dressing me up in black coal dust because if he wanted that he shouldn't have sent the prep team in I had enough of that on me I hope you don't mind fire " he asks " umm no I don't mind " I reply confused " good" he smirks and with that walks out the door slamming it for good measure. A few minutes later peace keepers escort me to a holding room where my prep team awaits , " ohhh! I can't wait to see this on you!" squeals Venia I tune them out when Octavia starts talking about a new line of lipstick, I snap out of my trance when Cinna says " Katniss it's time to get on the chariot" while basically pushing me in the chariot " oh sorry " I apologies Cinna flashes me a smile. I look to my left to see Peeta's eyes wide with surprise " oh for god's sake Peeta I can apologies too" I say boldly " sorry " he says sheepishly. I'm about to have a snappy comeback when the chariot lurches forward and suddenly I'm falling off the back I'm about to eat the pavement when Peeta grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the chariot " stand much?" Peeta questions while smirking " Obviously I'm standing fine" and again we are cut off but this time it was cheering . At first I don't understand why there cheering but when I look up to see my reflection to see fire I'm about to freak out when I turn to tell Peeta we are on fire only to see him looking at me I see he's on fire so I relax a turn to the crowd and look deadly ahead.

I feel my left arm moving I look at Peeta to see him rasing our intertwined hands oops forgot I was still holding his hand I blush but luckily it looks like the fire's coming off my face the crowd's screams just got louder and louder but quiet once we arrive in front of President Snow " welcome tributes we welcome you good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor " and then we are escorted to the elevator " sience you are from twelve you get the penthouse " squeals Effie. The elevator dings and we are moved to our rooms I undress from the flaming black jumpsuit and into the shower after twenty minutes I figured it out and put on my night gown and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

Family Ties Part 3

HI GUYS HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY PLANNING ON DOING CATCHING FIRE AND MOCKINGJAY BASED OF THIS STORY TOO! Xoxo HorseGirl339

I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

I wake up to a banging on the door not again I think "Katniss! Wake up it's a big big big day!" Effie yells "okay Effie I'm up!" I yell harshly. I hear the door open and I look up to see Effie " manners young lady !" she barks I raise my hands in defense a few seconds later she walks down the hall to the living room her heels clicking all the way. I open my dresser and see a black jumpsuit with a red square on the sleeve and inside the square holds a white twelve I slip it on quickly and braid my hair hurriedly hoping that Effie doesn't come back with that Pink wig and not to mention that fan of hers. I jog to the dining room and see Peeta wearing an identical jumpsuit to mine and Haymitch pouring liquor in his coffee I walk to the table and sit down "good morning Katniss" Peeta greets nicely " good morning Peeta" I greet happily he gives me that look again " seriously Peeta do you think I'm soulless " I scold "no I just didn't know you to be so happy " he replies trying to be nice " is it a crime for me to be happy" I snap "no I ju-" Peeta's cut short by the sound of a snap. I look over to see Effie pointing her fan at us " manners both of you!" she shouts Haymitch just chuckles " you to mister" she says pointing at Haymitch which he just shrugs , breakfast is brought out and I excuse myself to the bathroom just because we are from the seam doesn't mean we don't have table manners.

I return to the table to see Peeta and Haymitch talking I catch the end of their conversation "thanks Haymitch that's good advice" Peeta says by this point I've sat down and am buttering a piece of bread. "What's good advice" I ask Haymitch " well I was just telling Peeta how to find shelter" replies Haymitch " what's a good way to find shelter ?" I persist " well it would help if you are in fact still alive" Haymitch states harshly and I snap I throw my knife into the pillar behind Effie "aahh" she screeches but I don't hear it " well I plan on being alive so how do you find shelter!" I say with my arms crossed "I like your fire sweetheart and the best shelter is high or in a dark place" he says rewarding me for my outburst. After that Effie pipes up " Katniss that was a marble pillar crafted from the finest stone!" she yells like I just blew up the capitol I was about to reply when Haymitch speaks" leave her be Effie that pillar's got time where as these two don't" she huffs and continues eating.

After breakfast Haymitch leads Peeta and I to the elevator " ok don't touch weapons stick to the survival skills" Haymitch commands " okay " Peeta and I say in unison the door dings and Haymitch pushes us out the door " good luck " he says waving and smiling " some mentor" I mutter Peeta chuckles lightly " I like the new Katniss " he says stupidly " you never knew the old one" I state Peeta's eyes turn sad " I know I wish I would have though then we would be friends" He replies sweetly." Tributes lineup" commands the peace keeper a black woman walks out and introduces herself as Atala " you will have three days of training and then your private sessions with the game makers to determine your scores, there we be three mandatory exercises the rest individual training , no fighting with other tributes you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena , while weapons are important do not forget the survival skills because infection can kill as easily as a knife, 10% die of dehydration , 15% die of poison food, and 20% die of infection" she finishes her speech and we are lined up for hand to hand training.

I watched all the tributes fight and as usual the tributes from 1 and 2 the careers are deadly including 3 and 4 in the career pack, the career pack the capitol lap dogs who enjoy death its sick. After the day ends Peeta and I head towards the elevator we are about in when I'm slammed into the wall by the district two tribute " you took my knife twelve!" he spits his hands are on my throat and he slammed me hard enough I'm seeing stars " n-no I-I d-d-didn't " I choke out and luckily peace keepers pull him off me as my vision goes black before I lose conciseness I hear " she took my knife that bitch took my knife!" that's the district two boy where was Peeta during this?" Katniss! Katniss wake up wake up!" Peeta shouts and then nothing. I wake up to see I'm in my room how'd I get here I think " how ya feelin sweetheart Peeta said you took a hard hit but a concussion he wasn't kiddin" Haymitch says leaning on the door frame to my room " are you sure it wasn't a train ?" I question with my head pounding " nope sweetheart just 250 pounds a district two muscle" He states " but let me say Brutus got an ear full they already train their tributes but giving the others concussions that's low" He adds I chuckle " thanks for the vote of confidence Haymitch" I say sarcasm lacing my voice " anytime sweetheart, dinner's ready but you need to come or Effie might puncture my lung with that fan of hers " he finishes " okay I'll be there in a minute" I say but Haymitch doesn't leave " umm no offense but why are you still standing there" I ask dumbfounded "because if I go back without you that woman with throw that fan around yelling bout manners and some other capitol shit that's got nothing to do with me" Haymitch says with a smirk. I get out of bed and Haymitch and I head towards the dining room " ohh thank goodness your okay dear" Effie says sweetly, Peeta however comes over and hugs me " thank god your okay I couldn't think about losing you" he says lovingly but his cheeks turn pink at the realization of what he just said. It's sweet so I kiss his cheek normally I wouldn't do that but Peeta was genuinely worried so I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him thanks but vocal thank you I don't do so it was a nice substitute.

We sit down and eat dinner which consisted of lamb stew with dried plums which was delicious and dessert was chocolate cake that Peeta devoured , we head of in direction of our rooms and as I reach my room Peeta grabs my hand " Katniss I'm sorry I didn't do something but I figured if I tried to help you he would hurt you more and I couldn't let that happen" Peeta says for a minute I'm shocked I thought he didn't help because he would be automatically killed for fighting with a capitol lap dog but he was thinking about my safety. Without thinking I press my lips to his and he kisses back after about a minute we pull away " I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I ju-" but I was cut short by him taking my face in his hands and kissing me again and I just melted into the kiss. "Hey kids training starts early tomorrow I just wanted to let you…" Haymitch fades of seeing his two tributes lip locking in the hall I break the kiss " oh Haymitch you caught us" I start " at a bad time " he finishes wearing that smirk of his " yea you did " I say his smirk making me mad because he's laughing at my first kiss yes that's right Katniss Everdeen's first kiss." Well training starts early so I'll leave you to it" Haymitch states walking away " Sorry I don't know what came over me" I apologies to Peeta " it's okay I've been wanting to do that since I was five" he says sheepishly " really " I reply shocked " yea every since my dad pointed you out first day of school " he says his eyes glassing over remembering " why I wasn't the prettiest in school" I ask dumbly " it wasn't your looks katniss" he starts " my father pointed you out and said I was supposed to marry her mom but she ran off with a coal miner and I asked him why she would run off with a coal miner instead of him and he said because when he sings even the birds stop to listen" Peeta finishes " okay but that still doesn't explain why you liked me" I persist " well my family was low on blue paint for blueberries on a specialty cake and I was sent to get some blue berries but when I got to the bushes just outside of town a pack of kids were eating all the blueberries so I went to find other bushes but there just wasn't any and the last time I didn't bring back what I was supposed to I got smacked with a rolling pin" Peeta states rubbing the back of his head remembering " so I snuck under the fence into the woods I had no idea where I was going until I heard a beautiful voice I followed it to a nearby tree when I saw a girl with two braids singing and even then I knew I loved that girl" he finishes " that's sweet Peeta" I say I kiss his cheek and head to bed.

Training days go by fast and today is the day for the private sessions. I wake up to Effie again banging on my door again that woman doesn't know how to wake a person nicely and I'm half tempted to open the door while she knocking and let her fall on her face but I don't. After breakfast Haymitch takes Peeta and I down to a room and tells us to wait our turn, about an hour later an electronic voice booms "KATNISS EVERDEEN DISTRICT TWELVE!" I get up to head out the door and am about halfway there when Peeta says " Katniss shoot straight " I nod and head into the room to see about 30 people laughing in velvet chairs and drinking alcohol. I walk and announce" Katniss Everdeen District Twelve" as their attention turns to me I pick up the bow and grab an arrow and shoot it at the target but miss completely they all laugh I pick up another and shoot it a the target bulls eye with a smile on my face I turn to them and see they missed my perfect shot I pick up another arrow looking for something to aim at when an avox brings out a pig with an apple in its mouth perfect. I line it up and shot the apple to the wall shattering three of the glasses containing alcohol in them crashing to the ground as the turn to me shock plastered on their faces I bow and say "thanks for your consideration" and slam the bow in its holder and marches back to where I came from…

SORRY KNOW IT WAS LONG JUST HAD SO MANY IDEAS' PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE, OR FAVORITE CRITISISM IS ACCEPTED. Xoxo HorseGirl339


	4. Chapter 4 The Interviews

Family Ties Part 4

HEY GUYS I'VE HAD AN IDEA STREAK SO I'M RUNNING WITH IT HERE'S CHAPTER 4 PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND LIKE. Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

I march to where I came from to have a peace keeper lead me by the arm to the elevator great Katniss get yourself killed just because you where pissed off at the game makers great life story. He reaches around the corner and presses the button that says D12 like apparently I'm too stupid to press a button , okay Katniss calm down breathe in breathe out breathe in breathe out , ok every things gonna be fine until Effie finds out about my little charade and rips my ass a new one. The elevator dings and I step out off the elevator and in a flash of pink Effie's got my arm and is dragging me to the couch, where Cinna and Portia Peeta's stylist is sitting she throws me on the couch and Peeta walks in and sees our set up and raises an eyebrow at me and is about to ask what happened when Effie snaps "sit!" she points to the couch Peeta looks like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, I about laugh but then I think about the lecture I would get on manners and not to mention about trying to behead the game makers. Peeta finally gets up the courage to ask what happened and Effie proceeds to tell him every shining detail of my outburst and at the end when he chuckles in amusement I thought he was a goner "you think its funny ok join the crowd of idiots who think its funny "she barks. Haymitch staggers in a few moments later drink in hand immediately Effie springs off her chair waving her fan about wildly occasionally pointing to me and says "well it's about time I hope you heard what our troublemaker did in front of the game makers" Haymitch just walks by and gives me the thumbs up " nice shooting sweetheart" Haymitch laughs I simply smile while Peeta's laughing at Effie pacing wildly mumbling things " what did they do when you shot the apple and their beverages" Haymitch asks amused " they looked like deer in the headlights " I replied triumphantly " I bet they were" Haymitch roars with laughter while Cinna and Portia shakes their heads and chuckle and soon were all laughing apart from Effie who's still mumbling in the corner.

Finally Effie speaks a coherent word "I don't see why you think it's funny her actions reflect badly on all of us they coul-"she starts "could what take it out on her on him or on us I think they already did on you with that wig and the damn fan loosen your corset have drink "Haymitch cuts in dryly she just" hmphs! "Loudly marching down the hall. I walk back to my room after dinner which Effie was silent at and sit on my bed picking out a new night gown to wear I settle on a black one with red zigzags up both sides and fall into a deep sleep. The next morning the day of the interviews to be exact I get woken up to someone shaking my shoulder definitely not Effie I think she would have broken down my door by now I look up to see Haymitch " rise and shine sweetheart" Haymitch says his tone being playful " Effie off duty " I say with a knowing smirk Haymitch just groans " ugh that damn woman woke me up a 7:00 AM to make sure I woke you up because I quote am not speaking to that manner less child " he mocks sounding like Effie "and what time is it now" I question seeing the sun knowing 7:00's long gone Haymitch groans again " ugh you know for being a manner less child your sleeping schedule was pretty strict and it's 9:00 thank you" Haymitch replies coldly " okay thank you " I say politely " sure whatever you say sweetheart" he says while walking out of the room.

I get dressed finding a gold top with black pants and don't bother to braid my hair seeing as how my prep team will rip it down the minute they walk through the door , I make my way to breakfast and see everyone sitting down I take my seat next to Peeta " morning Katniss" Peeta happily says " good morning to you to Peeta" I say with a hint of sweetness ever since I kissed him he's been acting like he forgot that tomorrow we go into the arena to kill other children. After breakfast I'm told to go back to my room by Haymitch saying Effie won't tell me and then mumbling something about a messenger boy, I sit on my bed and in bursts Octavia and Flavius " oh my! You looked spectacular during the parade absolutely on fire!" Venia gushes "oh yes fabulous stunning!" Flavius adds "talk of the town" finishes Octavia. After two and a half hours of plucking and scrubbing they put makeup on me and style my hair, not to long after walks in Cinna " ready for tonight?" he questions me " as ready as I'll ever be" I say " oh come on! Be confident because if not this dress will look awful and you could just go naked" he says immediately I sit up tall and say "ready to knock it out" he smiles "there we go!" Cinna pulls out a clothes bag and unzips it revealing a red/orange dress covered in stones "it's gorgeous!" I say astounded "thank you but at the end you have to twirl promise?" he questions "promise "I say excitedly who would have thought Katniss Everdeen excited about a dress.

I step in it and he zips up the back "there you're ready. We are then escorted to the stage where Ceaser Flickerman's television show is broadcast the rest of the tributes glare at Peeta and I while we walk toward our chairs at the end of the line , I sit down in the chair and see Peeta turn to look at me " what?" I ask nervous thinking something's wrong "nothing you just look stunning tonight" he says propping his head up with his hand gazing at me like I'm some masterpiece "thanks you to but I would say more manly" I say flashing him a smile. The music starts and out comes Ceaser in a midnight blue suit laughing with that capitol laugh , he introduces the first tribute a boy from District One named Marvel dresses in a pale blue suit, next the District one female tribute Glimmer in a short pink dress flopping her blonde hair around and smiling. District Two's next and out walks the guy who slammed me on the wall Cato I learned was his name he was deadly including his partner Clove.

Time flies and soon Peeta is called on stage when he walks out Ceaser stands shaking his hand and sits back down "so Peeta how are you enjoying the capitol?" asks Ceaser "its different from my hometown District Twelve but it's very exceptional" Peeta replies "well that's good to hear so now on to District Twelve is there a special someone hoping for your return?" Ceaser questions flashing his signature smile "umm… definitely my family "Peeta says confusion etched onto his face "ha-ha that's not what I meant I mean is there a special girl back home" Ceaser grins "no not really" Peeta replies sadly "really I don't believe it you look like such a lady's man!" exclaims Ceaser "well there is this one girl I've had a crush on forever but I don't think she likes me back" Peeta states. He's right when he told me the story about hearing me sing in the woods and he said "I knew I loved her" I didn't tell him I love him back after he gave me that bread and can make me smile by the snap of his fingers, but then there's Gale is there something between us I don't know ugh this is why I never had a boyfriend to much thinking, I think rubbing my temples."Well Peeta you win this thing and she will have to like you!" Ceaser says "thanks but winning won't help in my case" Peeta replies "and why not taken already" Ceaser questions "no... It's because... because she came here with me" Peeta breathes out. I like him to but he just told the world he liked me only he and Haymitch know that I like him or did until Peeta stated he wasn't sure but we just don't have time were both going to die anyway. Peeta's soon off the stage and their calling my name, I walk out in front of the crowd and sit besides Ceaser smiling brightly

"miss Everdeen that was quiet and entrance at the tributes parade with your flaming suits" Ceaser chirps " why thank you Ceaser I hope you liked it I sure did" I say sweetly " well I think we all did so tell us the fire real" he questions curiously " yes would you like to see" I smile " absolutely !" he exclaims I get up walk to the middle of the stage and twirl as the bottom of my dress alights in flames " oooooo!" the crowd beams I stop and sit back down. "Thank for that it was something "Ceaser says "but I have but one more question I'm assuming you saw your district partner Peeta Mellark's interview?" I nod "yes I did "I add "well we were wondering what you thought of mister Mellark's declaration of feelings?" Ceaser questions "well I can say I haven't had a crush on him forever but I do say I can return them" I say sweetly "at least I think I can" I add in my head still confused about my boy battle in my head earlier. I walk off stage to see Peeta smiling like crazy before I have time to react he's wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me I return willingly and wrap my arms around his neck, I hear Ceaser say " looks like she definitely returns them folks!" I tense slightly knowing that we are now probably on national television but I don't care the remainder of my time left to live I'll spend with Peeta…

CHAPTER 4! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SHARE! ALSO LIKE, FAVORITE, AND COMMENT! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REALLY SOON! Xoxo HorseGirl339


	5. Chapter 5 The Arena

HERE'S CHAPTER 5 HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

After I had to stop kissing Peeta for air we were escorted to our room to see our scores from training we sit down on the couch and watch as the hologram TV turns on "over three days of careful evaluation we have the scores for our twenty four tributes" Ceaser speaks professionally. At the beginning it's no surprise that District One and Two had high scores the rest were average when it got to District Eleven I see a monstrous boy sure not a big as Cato but he's big pop up with a score of 8 great another threat I think. Next pops up the female tribute young girl probably her first year in the reaping with curly black hair and brown eyes my first thought is Prim and I shudder, Peeta notices and wraps an arm around my shoulders. Then Peeta's picture comes up and he leans forward with his arm still around my shoulder I feel him tense in anticipation, a score of 8 pops up and he leans back looking happy although his score worries me he had the same score as that Marvel boy one of the lap dogs meaning they'll want him dead and they won't do it quickly they'll do it slowly and painfully.

I'm next and when a score of 11 shows up a grin spreads across my face Peeta kisses me on the cheek "congratulations" he says "thanks you to" I reply. After that dinner is served tonight's dish is steak with apple pie for dessert Effie announces, we all retire for the night Haymitch telling us he'll see us tomorrow with a sad smile. I get a good night rest but an avox wakes me early and escorts me to the dining room where Peeta and Haymitch are talking "mornin sweetheart "Haymitch states lazily "morning Haymitch, Peeta" I glance in both of their directions, soon we are finished with our meals and Haymitch leads us to and elevator telling us a hovercraft will take us to our stylist's and they will prepare us for the arena. The door slides open with a ding and Peeta walks toward the huge black hovercraft I turn to Haymitch "any last advice" I ask hoping I didn't miss anything he said, he chuckles "yea stay alive" I roll my eyes and walk toward the hovercraft where Peeta's standing at the entrance "what did he say" Peeta asks I scoff "he said stay alive like it's not an obvious task" I say lamely Peeta just laughs and boards the hovercraft with me behind him.

I look around to see all the tributes in here sitting looking around, soon two peace keepers walk in the door with large needles they put one in every tributes arm when they reach me I ask what it's for the woman just huffs and replies " your tracker" and walks away. Soon we land and I'm escorted to a room when I open the door I see Cinna in the middle a pile of clothes occupying his hands, I run up and hug him after a few minutes I let go and he pushes the stack of clothes toward me "for you "I take them and go change behind the changing room when I'm finished changing I see a short sleeve black tee and cargo pants good camouflage I think. I walk out and see Cinna holding a black and orange light weight coat "I can't bet but if I could I bet on you girl on fire "I turn my head in confusion at the term girl on fire probably some capitol idiot "that's the capitols new name for you "he states sensing my confusion oh great so I'm the capitol idiot. I'm about to say something when an electronic voice shouts " 60 seconds" Cinna then ushers me to the plastic tube in the corner of the room and it shuts with a satisfying click, Cinna smiles at me and soon my feet start to rise and soon enough I see the arena . The arena which in my favor is a luscious green forest with tall trees I look to the cornuconoupia gleaming with the sunlight and I spot a bow and arrows.

I hear the dong and we are off I sprint toward the cornuconoupia and grab the bow and arrows and a backpack I race to find Peeta he's fighting a kid for this sword and a backpack as much as I hate it I load my bow and shoot the kid in the brain painless I think. Peeta and I flee from the bloodbath at the cornuconoupia and find a nice fallin tree log and unzip our backpacks Peeta tells me he got matches, water bottle, beef jerky, sleeping bag , and some rope I got the same thing but instead I get dried fruit, and I also get purifying tablets for our water. We leave in search for water and shelter when the cannon booms 14 times signaling 14 deaths, soon we find water and are now in search for shelter Peeta tells me he can't climb trees but we find an old willow that even a baby could climb , he struggles but makes it up the tree. It grows dark and we hear the capitol anthem play and show the faces of the dead we decide it's time to rest and it's about 9:00 AM when we wake up I'm about to eat some of the fruit from my backpack when I hear a slice through the air I look to my right to see a knife wedged into a nearby tree trunk. Then I hear mumbling something about damn glitter I look down to see the District Two tribute Clove throwing her knifes wildly about I chuckle silently thinking about Effie with her fan, but I see Clove throw one our way and I think she's seen us but she's still mumbling about what I now know was Glimmer from District One I think her aim would have been more precise if she saw us.

I mean all she hit was a tree trunk or so I thought until I see the rope around Peeta's waist tying him to the tree snap and it sends him plummeting to the forest floor, I see Clove look over and see Peeta " well well what do we have here lover boy?" Clove smiles wickedly " where's your girlfriend ?" questions Clove " not here" Peeta says and Clove notices he's lying " I think not " she replies now mad knowing I'm here but not exactly where. Clove advances on Peeta grabbing his hair and holding a knife to his throat "come out come out wherever you are fire bitch!" yells Clove but fortunate for me she's facing the other way I think about using my bow and I go to reach for it on the limb I left it on to see it slid down and I went to grab it she would know where I was and slit Peeta's throat. I look over to Peeta's side of the tree and see his sword tied securely on the limb beside his spot he was sleeping in I quietly creep over and untie the knot and grab the sword, I stand and leap gracefully off the trunk and right behind clove while swinging down but…

CLIFFY CHAPTER 5 COMPLETE TRY TO FINSIH CHAPTER SIX UP SOON

PLEASE LIKE, COMMENT, OR FAVORITE. Xoxo HorseGirl339


	6. Chapter 6 Fighting A Losing Battle

Family Ties Part 6

SORRY GUYS I HAD A HORSE SHOW THIS WEEK SO I COULDN'T GET THE CHAPTER UP IN TIME HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IT WILL HELP A LOT! Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALSO TOMMIE328 SORRY PARAGRAPHING WASN'T GOOD IN EARLIER CHAPTERS HOPE THIS IS BETTER

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

I stand a leap gracefully off the trunk and right behind Clove while swinging down but not quietly enough because she whips around to the right and throws a knife that hits my right thigh and I hit the ground with a "THUD!" "Katniss!" I hear Peeta shout. I look forward to see Clove's ankle right in front of me so I reach out and pull and she flips back with a SMACK! She lifts her head to look at me and she's pissed, I scramble back to get my footing while Clove looks at me like a predator stalks its prey. She grins wildly " bye bye fire bitch" she hisses and is about to send a knife at my head when Peeta slams her to the ground I get up and look for Peeta's sword and spot it lying a few feet away.

I race over to it and pick it up when a knife slashes my left calf and I cringe but grab the sword sharing Clove's rage I swing it at her while she tries to throw another knife but I block it. She bends down and knock's my feet out from under me and I land on my back I see her kick Peeta and his head rolls to the side, now I know my eyes are on fire I race toward her but she sees it a slams me into the trunk so hard I'm seeing stars. I hear a clatter of metal and I know my bow fell from the branch but Clove's in her own little world to not notice it, I head butt her which makes me dizzier than I all ready am and I stumble to my bow and pick it up and load it with an arrow from my sheath. I turn to aim and see her with her knife to Peeta's throat "what's it gonna be girl on fire?" Clove asks a crazed look in her eyes " I'm gonna take Peeta and leave" I state coldly " hmm I don't think so" Clove replies " you have two options one you can both die here and now or I take you to camp and the careers can have their fun" she adds

"How about option three?" I ask my leg burning "wrong answer bitch!" Clove spits I see her arm twitch to throw her knife at me and I let my arrow fly. "BOOM" the cannon's sound rings in my ears as my vision go's black and I feel myself fall to the floor.

PEETA POV

My head pounds after Clove kicked me Katniss! She was fighting Clove my eyes snap open to see two figures on the ground ones next to me and the other by the tree Katniss and I were sleeping in. I look to the figures next to me with her hair in a braid I pull the loose strands of hair out of her face to see those beautiful green eyes? Oh no this isn't Katniss it's Clove! I stand up and sprint to the figure by the tree to see Katniss in a small pool of blood from what look like a knife in her upper right thigh, " DAMMIT!" I screech she's dead she's dead my one goal was to keep her alive and she freaking dead saving my life no less great protecting Mellark!.

I silently curse myself until I hear an "uggghh Peeta?" her beautiful voice questions "KATNISS! Thank god! I thought you were dead!" I say astounded "ha-ha oww! "She cries out "Katniss are you ok?" I ask seeing her eyes dim "Peeta I...I can't… I...can't..." she whispers as her head rolls to the side. "Katniss! Katniss!" I ask shaking her slightly "KATNISS! " I scream panicking ok breathe Peeta breathe you can fix her yea you can do it now only to figure out how and with what?

I look around and when I hear a "beep" "beep "beep" I look to the left of me to see a silver parachute signaling a sponsor gift I jump to my feet and race to the parachute and bend down to unlatch the hook I open it and inside are three needles and a piece of paper "use the instructions doin great boy- H "Haymitch although he's drunk all the time and a slob what would we do without him. I pick up the supplies and walk over to Katniss and unfold the paper and see its labeled with numbers ok good, step one says to insert small needle into affected area so I take the smallest needle and push it into her thigh and I see her body tighten and I know she can feel it which only weighs my guilt down more.

I look back to the paper, ok step two says take long needle a find vein in arm and apply, I pick up her right arm and see the black vein and I push it in gently and her hands tighten around the grass I cringe but push down the plunger and pull the needle out. Good Peeta ok step three says take large needle and apply to wound, I'm about to push it in when I see the precaution " CAUTION BURNING MAY ACCURE AND CAUSE PAIN USE WISELY " burning I don't get it. I carelessly shrug my shoulders and get back to taking care of Katniss I push in the needle and push the plunger when Katniss's back arches, her hands tighten, and before I can react Katniss cries out in agony and her body starts shaking violently as warm salty tears pour down her face and suddenly more guilt pours in like never ending river. I pull her into my lap and prop us against a tree and rock her saying soothing words in her ear, I look up to see the sky darkening and even though it will cause her more pain which will only make me feel worse she'll be safe in the tree.

KATNISS POV

I can't breathe my throat's dry and my leg is burning I shift in my hard makeshift bed wait hard? I use my right hand to feel around my surface and feel the familiar rough bark of a willow tree; I pry my eyes open to see a bulky person with blond hair SHIT! Clove took me back to the career's and now I'll have to deal with Cato it's not until he looks up that I see those dark ocean blue eyes that only belong to Peeta and I smile. "Morning sunshine how ya feeling?" Peeta questions nervously I don't understand why " fine my leg hurts but I'm good " I reply confused " oh that's good "Peeta replies scratching the back of his head " Peeta what's wrong " I ask kindly " well after I found you Haymitch sent me medicine but they were needles with instructions and they caused you more pain and the last one you screamed and cried and I felt really helpless because I couldn't do anything " Peeta says sadly " Peeta I don't remember a thing except killing Clove and then blank but thank you" I say lovingly and lean up to plant a kiss on his lips. Peeta puts all of his worry into the kiss and that worry soon turns to passion that turns to a full out make out session that leaves us breathless I pull away In need of oxygen. "Peeta there's something I need to tell you" I say "what is it Kat- "but he's cut off when we hear laughing "I loved the look on her face" a boy hollers "no please please don't kill me no! Ha-ha pathetic "yells a girl I look over to see the careers below our tree and I prepare for when they see Clove "WHAT THE HELL!" screams Cato spotting Clove's body."Clove" whispers Marvel tears shining in his eyes they must have been a thing I think "that bitch I'll kill her and lover boy!" Cato sneers wouldn't he just shit if he knew we were up here "about time it would have happened soon or later" spits Glimmer. Cato whirls around and stalks toward Glimmer and towers over her "if you wouldn't have been such a slut maybe she wouldn't have left a then maybe she wouldn't be dead!" Cato screeches and reaches up and grabs Glimmers face and breaks her neck with a satisfying CRACK! I cringe and Marvel steps back his eyes as wide as saucers "sorry Marvel "Cato apologies but not a hint of sorrow lingers in his voice. The two remaining Careers leave a Peeta and I decide to move our camp and pack our belongings and head North, Peeta and I find a small cave and set up camp, Peeta cooks dinner a bird I shot on the way here why I make a cover for the opening of the cave with some vines and the rope we got from the corniconoupia. After I complete the cover Peeta says dinners ready I am about to attempt a conversation when the anthem starts and every word I might have said goes flying out the window, I look outside the cover and count the deaths 5 total meaning five left the two careers, the girl from 5, a boy from 7, and another boy from 4 were who died, so that means Cato, Marvel, both from 11, Peeta, and I are the final 6. Dinner passes and I take first watch and Peeta takes over a few hours later.

Its midday and we need water so I volunteer to go to the stream outside our cave and maybe catch dinner, I walk through our vine covering and fill up our water canteens when I see the young 11 girl tied to a tree and I rush to help her. I sprint over to the young girl and she closes her eyes " it's ok I won't hurt you" I say gently she just nods , I untie her and we sit by the stream eating from a nearby berry bush " what's your name" I ask sweetly " Rue Rue Blesky" she smiles " you have a pretty name" I tell her " thanks what's yours" she asks nicely " Katniss Katniss Everdeen " I reply " you have a pretty name to" she says but then her eyes go wide. I turn to look where she is and I see Marvel throw a spear and it misses me and I load my bow and shot him in the heart and he falls to the ground on his knees the BOOM! Of the cannon signaling his death, I look to Rue to see Marvel's spear in her stomach and her eyes starting to glass over and I pull her into my lap and say soothing words to her " Katniss?" she asks " yes" I reply " can you sing ?" she questions I nod and The Valley Song comes to mind and flashbacks of my first day of school run past me " deep in the meadow under the willow, a bed of grass a soft green pillow, lay down your head and close your eyes, and when again they open the sun will rise"…

CHAPTER 6 FINISHED! POOR RUE ! ANY WAY CHAPTER SEVEN UP SOON HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LIKE, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! Xoxo Horse Girl 339


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Family Ties Part 7

THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEW SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE PARAGRAPHING HOPE THIS IS BETTER!Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZZANE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

"When again they open the sun will rise" I finish the song and look down to the little girl in my lap to see her eyes like glass and her chest not rising. I start to cry and move my hand to close her eyes I lay her head on the soft grass beneath me and I head off in search of flowers. A few feet away I see a patch of white flowers I grab my knife and cut a whole bouquet of them down and head back to Rue, when I reach her I place the flowers around her and put some in her hand.

I step back and look around in the trees to find a camera and I spot one in a birch tree a few feet away and I press three fingers to my lips and raise them to the air, after a few minutes I return to the cave forgetting about the water. As I walk in I see Peeta look up with a smile but it soon fades when he sees my tear stained cheeks " Katniss what happened" asks Peeta panicked " I'm fine Peeta " I reassure " it's just the little girl from eleven was caught in a trap when I went to get water, I cut her down and we became friends but the boy from one came and killed her" I say on the brink of tears " oh Katniss" Peeta soothes " she was just so.. So young" I say letting my tears go "Katniss if you wouldn't have been there she would have had a more painful death from a career you did her a favor sure it might seem like nothing now but I bet you she appreciated it" Peeta coos I smile Peeta can even make the darkest situations seem bright. I turn a smile at him and press a short kiss to his lips, soon enough we decide that we should catch dinner and pack up our things.

We walk around in the forest for about an hour before I see a bird. I grab my bow quietly and shoot it down and Peeta makes a small fire to cook the bird, after the bird is fully cooked we put out the fire and dig in our makeshift meal. We are packing up to find shelter since it's about midday when I hear running Peeta's talking a little loud so I put my left hand over his mouth and his eyes snap up to question me when I press a finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet, me with my hunter senses I know this is no animal it's a person. Soon enough I see Cato run by correction it was an animal I think, I start to wonder what he's chasing surely he's not just running through the woods. A few minutes later a figure runs past us Thresh I think and he stops in front of us I tense thinking he saw us but I hear footsteps but Thresh doesn't and Cato bursts through the trees and tackles him to the ground. They fight back and forth for a few minutes but Thresh cant power over Cato's strength and Cato grabs his sword from his belt and slams it through Thresh's heart over and over, a few seconds later Cato stands blood cover his face and screams "I'll get you twelve your mine and lover boy too!" and stomps toward the cornuconoupia and I breath out a sigh of relief.

Peeta and I head toward a nearby tree when a wild howl fills the air and I recognize that sound from the woods I grab Peeta's hand a race toward the cornuconoupia as we sprint I feel my leg start to burn and as we break through the tree line toward the cornuconoupia my leg is on fire and I feel the mutts on our tail. I reach the cornuconoupia and Peeta boosts me up and I turn and pull him up with me, seconds later I see Peeta pulled from behind me and in a blur Cato's hands a cutting of my air and I'm hanging of the edge of the cornuconoupia but thankfully Peeta gets his ground and rips Cato of me and I suck in the cool crisp air greedily. I get my Barings and reach for my bow and arm it with an arrow and turn to aim at Cato to see Peeta securely lock in Cato's arm "go ahead girl on fire shoot" Cato grins and I already see Peeta's face losing color "he's losing time fire bitch if you don't shoot he'll suffocate" Cato sneers "be careful Cato are you sure it's his time being lost" I spit and Cato's grip tightens on Peeta shit! Not helping Katniss. I look to Peeta's eyes and I see him fading away second by second, his eyes dart left and I follow to Cato's hand and see Peeta make an X on it and I get his idea "hurry up fire bitch!" Cato screams and I let my arrow fly and Peeta slams his back into Cato and he falls back into the mutts, soon enough his cannon booms.

I look to Peeta and he sends me a watery smile " go ahead do what you have to" he says I feel a tear slip down my face and I throw my bow and sheath over the side of the cornuconoupia and walk toward him " Peeta do you remember when I told you I needed to tell you something " I question " yea" he replies and I sense his confusion " I wanted to tell you I couldn't leave you here and go home" I say lovingly " Katniss you have to" Peeta says stepping back and all to quickly falls over the side. I dive over the side and grab his hand refusing to let him fall but his weight is too much and I start to slip over the side and I look to Peeta to see the fear in his eyes knowing that I'm going to fall over with him. We slip over the edge and land on the ground with a thud and the mutts race toward us and Peeta and I prepare for the worst but seconds later I see the large dog in front of me it's hot breath running down my neck it backs up and I look to Peeta and see him standing up looking at the mutts.

Peeta leans down to me and pulls out a gold pin with a mocking jay in it "your mother told me to give this to you" he smiles I take it in my hand and examine it "she said your father gave it to her and she wanted it to give us luck" he adds and turns to the mutts and walks toward them and they lunge for him and rip and tear at him. I jump in to the pile of mutts and scream as their claws and teeth tear at my flesh, I reach for Peeta's hand and intertwine our hands together as the mutts devour us, I'm in and out of consciousness I hear Claudius Templesmiths voice boom loudly across the arena "may I present to you the victors of the 74th annual hunger games Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" and then it's black.

I wake up on a cold metal table and I hear beeping, I open my eyes and look around and I realize I'm in a hospital and I think about Peeta. Peeta! I rip the IV out of my arm and swing my legs over the table and run but I don't make it far when my face meets the pavement, I hear a snicker and I look toward the door to see Haymitch " something funny?" I ask " considerin you just hit the floor yea" Haymitch snickers I huff but need his help to get up since I realize my legs are like honey " yea yea can you help me up?" I huff. Haymitch chuckles but comes over and lifts me off the ground and back on the table " thanks" I say " no problem sweetheart" Haymitch replies " since you jumped of the bed so dern fast I'm guessin you wanna know where the boy is" he adds " you would be right , so where is he?" I reply "in the room right next to ya "he mumbles I can feel my legs now so I decide I'm going to see Peeta. I about make it to the door when Haymitch says "wouldn't do that sweetheart snow don't want you seein the boy till the highlights" I'm about to make a snarky remark when Haymitch replies "nothing I can do sweetheart it's snow's orders" I sit back down on the bed and think about the week's events and on to what's coming. What am I going to tell Peeta? And what am I going to tell the capitol…

THANKS GUY CHAPTER 8 UP SOON! HOPE PARAGRAPHING WAS BETTER. Xoxo HorseGirl339

PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE


	8. Chapter 8 Reunited

Family Ties Part 8

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING I WENT ON VACATION! ANYWAY EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, I THINK I'LL WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY BUT LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL! HERE YOU GO! Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

The hard thud on the tile floors and her sharp nails stabbing me in the back is what snaps me out of my thoughts as the peace keeper leads me down the annoyingly bright white capital walls toward where my prep team waits for me probably gossiping about some new line of wigs. We walk about another minute or so when the peace keeper stops abruptly at a black door with a golden name plate with the number _302_ carved into the shiny surface something Glimmer would have marveled upon because it sparkled, my spine shudders involuntarily Glimmer the once beautiful blonde district one goddess that is on a train dead being shipped home. I snap out of it when the peace keeper nudges me or more like pushes me " we're here Everdeen " the woman commands and slams the door behind her " oh! Katniss we knew you would win our little girl on fire!" squeals Venia "marvelous darling marvelous!" shouts Flavius. Marvel Glimmer's district partner who always wore the lopsided smirk on his face and the way his green eyes sparkled at a tributes failure, I shake it off when Octavia speaks up "You put on quite a show my dear!" I just smile and nod as they usher me into the chair " Ok Cinna said to put on the flames" Venia says " with some scarlet here and there and oh what abo-" I tune them out when Flavius is discussing my make-up because I'm stuck in dream land.

It's been at least two hours since I arrived with the peace keeper before Octavia shouts "done! Your ready for Cinna" and leaves out a light grey door behind me I suppose to locate Cinna, five minutes later the door opens and Octavia flies in with Cinna in tow. I rise from my seat and basically jump into Cinna's awaiting arms " I told you I was betting on you girl on fire" he whispers in my ear, I'm about to reply when I hear Effie's shrilly voice that I actually missed come from behind me "oh doesn't she just shine like the flames from which she was named!" Effie says.

Though what comes next surprises me Effie walks up and hugs me "congratulations Katniss" she whispers, wow after I shot that arrow at the game makers and she had a complete come apart I thought she hated me. When Effie hugged me I'm guessing Cinna left for my dress because when she releases me from her iron grip I turn to see Cinna standing behind me proudly displaying a clothing bag "I hope you like it" he says with a grin and unzips the black bag to reveal a strapless black foot length gown with red and yellow gems and a pattern that looks like flames licked up the bottom from the dress to the top. Cinna definitely followed through with the "Girl On Fire" thing because when I step into the dress it looks like I've been standing atop burning coals and let the flames cover my dress in fiery devotion, Flavius walks up beside me and places a hand on my bare shoulder "a final touch" he says dotting his eyes with a handkerchief and pulls out a rose looking lipstick and applies it.

When he's finished I look in the mirror head to toe they've done my hair in a tight bun letting my bangs hang free, they made my face light with fire, my dress is stunning , and to finish they place a set of red a black heels upon my feet ." Your ready" announces Cinna and leads me toward the door, he leads me down the white hall until we come across and bright red door way with a sign saying "_stage"_ upon it hmm.. I don't remember that sign it might have been because I was sure I was going to die within the next week so I probably didn't pay attention. Cinna opens the door and ushers me inside I turn to wait for him but he's still standing in the doorway " you are on your own from here the stage is up and to the left good luck" he says sensing my confusion and shuts the door I can hear the soles of his shoes clanking against the tile filled halls, I take a deep breath and head up the stair case "_the stage is up and to the left good luck" _Cinna's voice fills my head "_good luck"_ those two words bounce around in my head but I shake it off when I reach the top of the stair case.

I follow Cinna's directions and head left when I walk through a white curtain I hear gasps and voices "the girl on fire"... "She's gorgeous"… "her stylists a genius"… and many more a peace keeper grabs me by the arm " this way Miss Everdeen" and drags me toward a chair" you are on in five" she says and marches off her nightstick clanging behind her. "_Click...click...click...click"_ I turn my head to see a middle aged woman with purple hair walking toward me "you are on Miss Everdeen "she says and leads me to the same spot I stood a week ago the same spot where I stood and watched 23 other people trying to catch the attention of the audience and standing here now 22 of those people are dead and gone. I snap back to reality when I hear Ceaser Flickerman's song boom across the blue lit stage, the door opens and out walks Ceaser in the same blue wig and suit he had on a week ago "Good evening ladies and gentleman tonight we witness the reunion of the greatest love story ever seen in the hunger games and on this very night the star crossed lovers of district 12 will reunite since the ending of the games!" shouts Ceaser I roll my eyes at his dramatic speech.

Ceaser sits down on one of the chairs where as the other chair has been replaced with a love seat that might be big enough for Prim I guess they want us close tonight I think not that I don't want to sit next to Peeta just not particularly in front of 10,000 people, "Please welcome to the stage Peeta Mellark!" Ceaser announces I peak around the curtain to see Peeta march out on stage wearing a black tux with a red shirt and the same pattern my dress has, he looks great since I last saw him.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_I see white nothing but white, I'm dead I think torn to shreds by the mutts but at least I died with the one I love. Do I love Peeta was it the moment of the games the constant fight for survival or was it a true feeling something that I can only look at him and feel. The question runs wildly about my mind Peeta... Peeta... where is he if we died together shouldn't he be here, people say that the ones who love you are always their when you die maybe he didn't love you and my heart aches my father is nowhere in sight and my heart feels like it's turned to shards until I hear a beep..Beep what is that? Beep...beep there it is again? Beep...beep I open my eyes to see a blond haired boy who has scratches and cuts all over him his head is turned toward me and he opens his eyes in surprise like he knew I was looking at him and all I saw was blue, it's Peeta. "Peeta!" I scream and jump of the metallic table but run head first into air? Peeta only smiles and closes his eyes "Peeta!" I scream again helplessly trying to reach him I feel a sharp pain in my arm and next I see nothing._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

I shake my head clearing my thoughts " so Peeta how are you" Ceaser questions " I'm good great actually " he replies " well that's good to hear I know your Just as excited as we are to see Miss Everdeen so please welcome Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire!" Ceaser and I strut onto the stage just like Effie said and I hear nothing silence I wonder if I look awful but when I look toward the crowd and smile they all have their mouths open wide like their afraid to make noise I walk to Ceaser and shake his hand. I look to Peeta and see his mouth open wide and his eyes sparkling like diamonds. Peeta stands up and walks toward me and stretches his arms open wide and I expect him to hug me but instead his arm left arm grabs my neck and his right grabs the small of my back and dips me backward and stares at me with his ocean blue orbs I send him a smile and in a flash his lips are on mine not like the ones we shared that night after Cato attacked me, no these were filled with passion and lust and they seemed never ending regretfully both of us pulled away for oxygen and my ears were filled with loud cheers from the audience and even Ceaser was clapping and for once I didn't blush I stood happy actually happy.

Peeta sat down on the love seat wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me down with him so I was kind of sitting on his lap "so I take it you two missed each other" Ceaser smirks this comment I blush at "well Ceaser I think we just gave you our answer" Peeta says and I feel his arm tighten around my waist Ceaser laughs at this "so Katniss what's it like now that you won the games with Peeta?" Ceaser asks "well Ceaser it's amazing I couldn't imagine life without him I mean he did save my life even though I can't remember it" I say sweetly and the whole crowd makes awing noises and laughs "we saved each other" Peeta adds. Ceaser decides it's time for the recaps it starts with the blood bath then us in the tree, the fight between Clove, Peeta taking care of me which I don't remember and I give him a peck on the lips the clips continue next is us in the cave , then me helping Rue which I tense at and Peeta gives me a reassuring squeeze, next is her death when I sing to her and I feel a fresh tear fall from my eye and I sink back into Peeta's chest he rubs my back saying it's alright like he did in the cave.

Irony sets in when the next clip is us in the cave Peeta doing the same thing as he's doing now, and then there's us hiding in the bushes watching as Cato murder Thresh brutally, finally there is the mutts chasing us, the final battle between Cato, and then the end part where Peeta tries to kill himself and I jump in after him and the clips stop. Ceaser speaks up "so Katniss what was going through your mind after Peeta jumped into the dogs if you could go back would you have let him die?" he asks my temper flares I know he wants me to make some sickly sweet remark for the crowd but I'm not playing along "well Ceaser if I could go back I wouldn't do anything different I certainly wouldn't let him die I love him it seems stupid and cowardly to even think I would sit by and watch him kill himself for me since I knew there was no way to convince the game makers to let us both win because that's just absurd I decided if we couldn't both win together we would die together that was the only way I was leaving that arena with Peeta or on the hovercraft lifeless and cold so no I wouldn't let him die " I state harshly and I see Ceaser's eyes go wide definitely not the answer he was expecting and I feel Peeta's arm tighten knowing Ceaser hit a nerve "Peeta in the end what were you thinking" Ceaser says directing his questions away from me" well I wanted Katniss to win she has a little sister to go home to my family has my brothers where as Katniss's sister doesn't have anyone but her mom if Katniss didn't return" Peeta says "that's sweet, ladies and gentleman Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!".

We are led off the stage and Haymitch and Effie are waiting for us "Great job sweetheart except for that last question" Haymitch says giving a stern yet actually sober look "sorry" I say not caring if I pissed off the precious capital they kill children all I wanted to do was go home in peace without being questioned like a criminal"oh! You two were lovely!" squeals Effie, she leads us to the elevator and pushes the _12 _button I see the floors move by _1 Glimmer-Marvel 2 Cato-Clove _though they were careers they didn't deserve to die I was daydreaming so the next time I look at the floor number I see _11 Rue-Thresh_ Rue the sweet little girl who reminded me so much of Prim flying like a bird tree top to tree top gone, Thresh the gentle giant who gave me mercy because I helped Rue my heart pangs with hurt as I step off the elevator. Peeta and I say our goodnights and head toward our rooms I stop at mine my hand still intertwined with his and plant a slow kiss on his lips " good night Peeta" I say and let my hand slip from his " good night Katniss" I hear Peeta say before I close my door, I room my dress and shoes and head to the bath room I take a quick shower to rid me of this layer of make-up and glitter that reminds me of Glimmer I grab a brown and green night gown and fall into a deep sleep.

THANKS GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE! Xoxo HorseGirl339


	9. Chapter 9 Home Sweet Home

Family Ties Part 9

FINAL CHAPTER GUYS! LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL [LIGHTING THE FIRE]! Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

I wake up to the sun shining brightly through my bedside window; I climb out of bed and walk to my dresser I pick a dark green tank top and black pants. I walk out my bedroom door and down the hallway until I reach the dining room where Effie,Haymitch,and Peeta are sitting, I walk to the table and take my seat beside Peeta "good morning sweetheart" says Haymitch pouring liquor into his coffee mug " morning Haymitch" I reply softly while eating a Danish. Effie taps her glass with a spoon signaling an announcement "_this will be good"_ I think "erm… as both of you know the crowning ceremony is today and then we board the train and head back to lovely district _12_!" cheers Effie while the rest of us smile and nod, lovely I think sure lovely seeing children starving to death, people dying in the mines, and coal dust turning our town in a black abyss.

Soon we are all finished and Haymitch tells Peeta and I to go to our rooms our prep teams awaits I guess, I walk with Peeta to my room "I'll see you soon I guess" he says "yea I'll see you soon" I reply dumbly he leans towards me and presses a soft yet firm kiss on my lips and then walks toward his room his feet scuffing down the lit hallway. I open the door and shut it will a satisfying "_click" _behind me I turn to see Flavius standing directly in front of me "Cinna said to make you hot" he laughs " ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" roars Octavia and Venia "what is so funny?" I question wondering if it is like a impossible task of making me look hot " oh dear it's just you being the girl on fire and Cinna wants you hot like fire" Flavius says and roars in laughter, stupid capital people laughing about retarded things.

After their finished I stand up and look in the small mirror Octavia placed in front of me to see my hair down with gold, red, and black stones and ribbon laced through my hair like it would turn to flame at any given second. They did my face with a dark menacing look that is like district two would wear with gold dusted across my face and glowing red lipstick "oh...my" I say breathless "dear do you not like it!" Venia shouts fearing that I hate it "no…no I just…it...I'm... I look gorgeous" I stutter I look like a goddess a shining flame "oh! I thought you didn't like it" says Flavius breathing a sigh of relief. Honestly they achieved their task of making me look hot actually more than hot right now I look like the girl on fire "Cinna awaits my dear" says Octavia; they lead me out of my room and toward the elevator. I'm gently shoved in the elevator "good luck!" the trio shouts, Flavius reaches around the elevator door and presses the floor labeled _B _which I'm assuming means bottom floor but who knows and within a matter of seconds the elevator drops unlike after the interviews last night where the elevator crawled up the floors it shoots down lightning fast.

The door makes a _"ding"_ and slides open revealing an open room with a rack of clothes to my left and a platform with railing around it so I'm assuming it moves, I step out of the elevator still in my flat shoes against the cold tile flooring and a peace keeper grabs my arm "this way Miss Everdeen your stylist is waiting" hisses the woman. I'm drug across the floor to a black door with the name _Everdeen_ on the name plate, the door is opened I'm thrown in and the door is slammed in a matter of seconds "rough day?" questions Cinna with a laugh "ugh I guess" I say brushing fake dust of my arms this Cinna chuckles at "are you ready?" he asks "I'm the girl on fire why wouldn't I be?" I say with sarcasm laced through my words "well girl on fire or not I hope you are" he replies pulling out a black clothing bag. When Cinna unzips the bag he pulls out a stunning gold dress covered with black and red jewels making it appear like a flickering flame every time the dress moves "oh Cinna its breath taking "I say "not yet "he says motioning the dress toward me, I remove my clothing and step into the dress "now it is" he states zipping up the back and I smile.

I look in the mirror and see with the chandelier over head Cinna has embedded enough stones that it makes the light reflect causing the room to look like a million stars, I turn to him "you are ready" he says and exits the room and I follow behind, when I step out I see Peeta in a shimmering gold tux with black and red lace up the arms and legs. Peeta turns when Cinna closes my door to see me and his mouth falls open even Haymitch chokes on his drink, he walks toward me a plants a fiery kiss on my cheek not wanting red lipstick on him for the ceremony he whispers in my ear "I'm glad we are going home if Cinna dresses you up anymore they'll mop the floor with my jaw" and pulls back grinning wildly. I hear a _"slap"_ and I look up to see Effie slapped Peeta's arm with her fan "Peeta! You'll smudge her make-up" she scolds and Haymitch chuckles "look gorgeous sweetheart" compliments Haymitch "thank you" I say politely and he simply raises his drink and nods his head while we are ushered to the platform. The gears start to turn and soon enough we are moving upward toward the roof where the ceremony takes place, the door over head opens and I intertwine my hand with Peeta's and plaster a smile on my face.

When the roar of the crowd becomes clear I know we've reached the top floor but I'm not moving I hear a "_snap"_ and decide it's ok to move now, I take a shaky step and land quietly on the stone floor and take another confident step forward Peeta right beside me. I raise my glance from the ground to the man in front of me none other than President Cornelius Snow sends us a smile and gestures for us to sit in the two chairs lined with red velvet behind us, I sit down my hand still linked with Peeta's and President Snow grins and turns to the crowd " ladies and gentleman today you are here to witness the crowning of the victors of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games from district _12_ Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" President Snow states into the microphone .I'm too distracted by the roar of the audience to notice two avoxs walk up beside me each bearing a velvet pillow holding a victor's crown , President Snow approaches one and the red haired girl bows and presents the crown to him, he picks up the crown wearing his white gloves and makes his way to me and I stand releasing Peeta's hand as I do. When he approaches me he places the crown atop my head "your family must be very proud of you" he says almost harshly "ah what a lovely pin what does it stand for?" Snow questions I look to my shoulder to see the mockingjay pin Peeta gave me and I remember what my father told me

[**FLASHBACK]**

"_Katniss a mockingjay is a descendant of the mockingbird" my father says "a mockingbird?" I question "a mockingbird was used to record sounds during the revolution "he replies "why are there not anymore mockingbird's daddy?" I ask "because the mockingbird started distorting the sounds tricking their creators"he says "but why did they kill them?" I say persistent "well for disobeying the capital the birds were killed because they took their information to the rebels and that is why the mockingbird stands not only for its beauty and devotion it stands for sacrifice if the capital wouldn't have killed the birds the rebels would have won and there would be no hunger games" he replies sadly._

**[END OF FLASHBACK**]

"Thank you it stands for beauty, devotion, and sacrifice" I say at first he seems confused at my sentence and walks toward the second avox confusion still evident on his face and returns to Peeta placing the crown upon his head but before he returns to the podium he looks toward me understanding my meaning and shoots me a stone glance but turns back to the crowd "ladies and gentleman your victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Snow says. After the clapping dies down we are moved to the platform and are escorted to car which takes us to the train station where we board the silver train and my ticket home, the two day trip to district twelve flies by fast a soon enough I've been prepped put in an orange dress and am standing next to Peeta in a black tux seconds away from seeing my family and Peeta seeing his.

I feel Effie's soft touch on my back "it's time" she says and nudges us toward the door Peeta grips my hand and heads out the sliding door and all I hear is screaming my ears are ringing and my vision is blurry, Peeta squeezes my hand and reality comes roaring back as my vision clears in the distance I see the hob with the wooden structure threatening to crack the rows of seam houses and the rows of merchant houses, to my left I see the dirty and worn down Justice Building.

Though the cheers of the crowd draws my attention and has me searching for a familiar blonde haired girl and then I spot her "_Prim_" their she is sitting atop Gale's shoulder's blowing me kisses and waving, I look down to my best friends face to see his cocky smile and those glowing brown eyes of his, my mother stands beside them tears shining in her eyes and a few have already left marks on her cheeks. I feel my arm being raised and I pull my eyes away from my family to glance at Peeta and see him holding our hands high like he did on the chariot, soon the crowd dies down and we are allowed to see our family's I give Peeta a quick kiss and tell him I'll see him later and race of the stage toward Gale and a awaiting Prim. Gale picks me up by the waist and spins me in a circle "I knew you could do it catnip I knew you could!" Gale shouts and places me on the ground and before I'm balanced Prim launches herself into my arms nearly knocking me to the ground and I grab Gale's arm for balance "Katniss your back! I'm so glad your back!" she screams "Prim I missed you a bunch but you don't have to deafen me!" I say she grins sheepishly "sorry" I look to my mom and hug her "I'm so glad your back" she says I guess actions speak louder than words.

After we hug a few more times Gale leaves saying he's got to go help Hazel with dinner and says he'll see me tomorrow , so my mother, Prim, and I decide to head to our house and pack up our belongings so we are ready to move into the victors village in the morning. We walk down the gravel path I walk every morning just enjoying each other's company when we reach our house I think of what it would be like if my father were still here what would he think surely he would be proud of me for not coming back cold in a cardboard box but still, so when I open the door a river of memories hits me of cold nights, hunting, joking, and that fateful day when he never came home.

THAT IS THE END FOR FAMILY TIES PLEASE LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL [LIGHTING THE FIRE]!

ALWAYS LIKE, FAVORITE, AND COMMENT ANY FEED BACK IS APPRICIATED! Xoxo HorseGirl339


End file.
